Storage bags, such as messenger bags, laptop cases, briefcases and the like are used to store a variety of components therein, such as laptop or notebook computers, binders, notebooks, folders, books, writing instruments, and portable electronic device. The storage bags may include a main compartment in which larger components, such as a laptop or a notebook computer, may be stored. However, existing bags do not provide sufficient access to the main compartment.